Friday I'm In Love
by CheapNovelty
Summary: The Bhandaris are away and Alli decides to throw a party. Can she get Clare and Eli to admit their feelings? Truth or Dare will be involved.


**I don't own Degrassi or anything else you may recognize. Feedback would be greatly appreciated, still pretty new at this.**

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!"

Clare immediately stopped what she was saying to the two boys in front of her, recognizing the excitement in Alli's tone and knew any chance at finishing her conversation with Adam and Eli was nonexistent. The thing about Alli Bhandari is that you can always hear her before you see her; this time was no different as the heels clicked their way over to Clare in record time. It always amazed Clare how the little girl could move so fast in such shoes.

Once Alli arrived in front of Clare she immediately wrapped her hands around Clare's wrist and started to drag her away, shouting over her shoulder, "Sorry boys, I'm stealing Clare from ya!" Eli and Adam watched helplessly as Clare shot them an apologetic smile before disappearing behind a corner.

"Alli, what is going on? That was really rude, I was talking to them" Clare started to protest as they reached the girl's bathroom. "Oh, they'll get over it, besides, I have news!" Alli replied waving her comments off. "If it's about another article in SizzleTeen Magazine you're better off discussing that with Jenna" Clare informed her friend placing her hands across her chest. "Oh, I've learned my lesson there, trust me" Alli laughed, "This news is better!" Clare waited for her to continue. "My parents are out of town!" Alli exclaimed throwing her hands up. "What? How?" Clare asked shocked, she knew just how strict the Bhandaris were and couldn't believe they'd leave their kids home alone without a catch. "Well, my Aunt who lives up near Quebec took a bad fall, nothing too serious, so they went up to see her. Left this morning and won't be back until next weekend! At first they planned on making Sav and I go along, but Sav convinced them we should stay and focus on our studies since it wasn't that serious!" Alli explained happily.

"Well that's nice, but was it really worth the mini meltdown back there?" Clare questioned. Alli shook her head saying, "Clare, don't you get it? It's a Friday, I'll be home alone…what should a girl do? Duh! Throw a party!" Before Clare could even ask Alli began to answer, "It'll only be a few people, close friends and no alcohol. I'd get in enough trouble just for having a party, if my parents found out we were drinking they'd skin Sav and I alive. No joke. Oh, and don't worry about Sav, he wanted to throw his own party, but tonight it that party at the Coyne's, so he'll be over there." "Well…that actually sounds kind of…fun then" Clare concluded. Alli squealed excitedly, "Great! You and Jenna can help me setup after school and I'll tell people to come at seven." Clare simply smiled before Alli quickly hugged her than ran off, probably in search of Jenna. Clare shook her head amused before taking her own leave and heading off to her next class.

Clare sat in her history class anxiously tapping her pencil on her desk awaiting the final bell of they day. She was actually pretty excited for the night ahead of her. Once the bell went off she (uncharacteristically) bolted out the door and to her locker where she shoveled her books in. After throwing in her last book Clare turned quickly, hoping to find the girls but was instead met with a hard chest.

"Damn Edwards, where's the fire?" Clare instantly recognized the deep voice (and black t-shirt shielding her vision) as Eli's. Clare lifted her eyes and sure enough, there was his smirking face. "Sorry" she quickly mumbled stepping away from him. "I missed you earlier; you and Bhandari took off pretty fast. What was it, a new special edition of Twilight come out?" he joked earning a playful slap to the chest as the two began to make their way to the front doors. "Ha ha ha, real funny Goldsworthy, but no." "Then do tell what news deserves such squealing if not vampires?" "Just…girl stuff" Clare replied. Eli nodded while asking "Wanna ride?" "Yeah actually, but could you take me to Alli's house?" Clare planned on hitching a ride with Sav, but this new opportunity gave her an idea she thought she should at least take a shot at. Plus, Clare hadn't seen Eli since the morning due to no English class today and wanted to hang out with him if only for a few minutes. "Ah is that when you'll discuss the vampires?" Clare didn't reply, only softly punched him in the arm making them both laugh.

As they neared Eli's hearse Clare saw Alli and Jenna across the lot about to enter Sav's car. Just as luck would have it, the two turned in Clare's direction with shock and confusion written all over their faces. Clare started to feel bad, thinking her friends would feel like she ditched them, but that feeling quickly turned into embarrassment as the girls' eyes fell on who Clare was with. Alli and Jenna's faces went from confused, to stunned, to giddy all in about two seconds. Clare's face flamed as her friends began to dance in mock celebration and make kissy faces at her.

Clare practically dived into Morty after Eli opened her door to hide her humiliation praying Eli hadn't seen her friends. Eli stood puzzled for a second by Clare's sudden change of mood and looked around for an answer. As soon as his dark eyes made their way over to Alli and Jenna the girls both froze mid dance, threw on their poker faces and scrambled into Sav's car. Based on the reactions Eli concluded he didn't want to know the details of whatever just happened and climbed into his car, glad to see the red had started to diminish from Clare's cheeks.

Eli couldn't help but smile as Clare recited Alli's address, realizing the drive would take a few minutes longer than what it would to Clare's, therefore more time together. They hadn't known each other for very long, but quickly became the best of friends after Miss Dawes paired them up in English. Eli really liked Clare, she was unlike anyone he had ever met and enjoyed spending time with her. He liked hanging out with Adam too, of course, but there was just…something else about Clare that drew Eli in. In Adam's opinion it was "loooooooove", as he often teased but Eli shrugged it off. They were just friends. Just _really_ good friends. Nothing more…right?

Clare made herself comfortable on the leather seat while listening to the music that flowed out of the radio in front of her; she had learned to live with Eli's taste in music just as he had learned to live with his music at a much lower volume whenever Clare was around. "So Edwards, any crazy plans for the weekend? Skydiving with Helen? Hitchhiking to California with Alli? Or no! I got it, matching tattoos with Daddy?" Eli playfully asked raising his eyebrows at Clare. "All that and more!" Clare joked right back, laughing as a chuckle escaped his lips. "No, nothing much really." Clare answered his earlier question, before she could continue Eli's voice broke in. "Cool! How long are you gonna be at Alli's? Wanna come over afterwards? Adam and I were gonna hang out and we could use some company" Eli spoke quickly, jumbling his words much to Clare's amusement. "Well," Clare began, "I'm actually spending the night at Alli's." "Oh" Eli tried to hide his disappointment but failed horribly. Clare noticed and couldn't help but smile at the thought of Eli being bummed out she couldn't spend time with him.

"But, maybe you'd still like to hang out…?" Clare trailed off. Eli quirked an eyebrow at her responding, "Uh, I'd love to but I have a feeling neither Alli nor her parents would be thrilled with my intrusion." Clare laughed explaining, "No, no. Her parents are out of town and Alli's throwing a little party thing so it's not like you'd be the only one there." "My, my, my, Edwards, parents skip town and your first thought is to throw a party? What has become of you?" Eli said mockingly, earning another slap from the curly haired girl beside him. He continued, "I don't know, it doesn't seem like a good idea for me to show up uninvited and ruin all your fun." "You wouldn't' ruin anything. Besides, I want you to come. I'm sure Alli won't have a problem with it. She probably invited Drew anyway so you wouldn't be the only guy there either" Clare retorted. Eli looked thoughtful for a moment and Clare knew he was close to caving so she tried one last attempt: jutting out her bottom lip she turned to him, softly asking "Please? It'll be fun." Eli looked over at her for a moment before flashing her a smirk, "What time should I come over?"

Clare couldn't resist grinning like a fool but managed to bite back her excited squeal at his surrender. "Everyone will be there at seven" Clare told him as Morty rolled to a stop in front of the Bhandari residence. "Well then, I guess I'll see you at seven" Eli said smiling. Clare nodded and shot him a smile of her own as she exited the car and up the steps, waving to Eli before entering the house.

After hearing Morty rumble down the street Clare practically skipped into the living room where she was met with both Alli and Jenna giving her questioning stares. The two looked her up and down, taking in her broad smile and slight blush, looking like she was about to burst with joy. "And just what has made you so happy?" Alli asked her suspiciously. "Or who?" Jenna added. "What? Oh nothing, I just…am excited for tonight is all" Clare responded, averting her eyes and shuffling her feet. Alli and Jenna exchanged glances before the lighter haired girl replied slowly "Okay." "So, down to business. Jenna and I already made a list of things to get at the store: punch, soda, chips, pretzels, dips, you know. My mom left some money to 'maintain healthy diets' while they're away" Alli explained using air quotes. "Sav will take us in a bit and we'll go by your's and Jenna's house so you can get clothes." "Oh, I didn't even think of that" Clare said slightly embarrassed, "let me just call my mom real quick." The two nodded and bent back over their list as Clare walked into the kitchen dialing her mom's number.

"Hello?" "Hey Mom." Oh, Clare! Hi honey." "Is it okay if I spend the night at Alli's tonight? Jenna will be here too and her parents said it was okay." "Yeah, that's fine dear." "Thanks. I'll be by in a little while to pick up some clothes." "Okay. Love you." "Love you too, bye."

Clare bounded back into the living room, smile on her face. "Mama approves?" Alli questioned. "Mama approves" Clare confirmed watching the girls high five each other. "Well then, we better get going, cause we got a party to set up for!" Alli exclaimed.

"You know, I just can't picture you at a party. I'm trying, but I'm not seeing it" came Adam's voice over top the screaming sounds of the video game he and Eli were playing in the Goldsworthy living room. "I'm not, but it's not like it's gonna be a rager or anything like that. Just a small…group hang I guess" Eli replied, slicing off the head of Adam's character in the game. "Aw dude! But still, I can't see you 'hanging' with any of the people I'd expect to be there. I mean it's Alli's house and Jenna will probably be there, therefore lots of jocks…and you" Adam said laughing at the mental image. "So if you're not a party person why'd you say yes to go to a _party_? Cause _Clare_ asked you?" Adam asked, fluttering his eyes at the end. "Pfft, no" Eli said keeping his eyes on the screen and off Adam's face because he knew the other boy would be able to call him on his lie if he looked at him.

If Clare wanted to hangout _period _he'd say yes, it didn't matter where: Alli's house, a volcano, or even church. If she asked him with that same puppy dog look she had used earlier there would be no way he could resist.

"You know, you could tag along if you want. I'm sure Clare would be cool with it" Eli said hoping to change the subject. "Thanks, but no thanks man, I'd rather _not _watch you two suck face all night if you don't mind." Adam laughed as Eli punched him arm replying, "Whatever dude, we're _just_ friends." "Suuure you are" Adam sarcastically responded earning a glare from Eli as they started another round on the game.

They played quietly (aside from a few "Booyeahs") for another hour before Adam's voice said slowly, "So…if Clare asked you, are you like…her date?" Eli shot a look at the younger boy explaining, "No, I'm more like…her guest." Adam simply nodded before quickly getting up. "Well, I better get going; my mom will be pissed if I'm late again." Eli stood as well, "Need a ride?" "Nah, I'll walk. Give you time to get ready." The boys turned off their game and headed to the door as Eli opened it and Adam walked down the steps. "Wanna meet up tomorrow?" Eli asked. Adam nodding, walking backwards down the sidewalk, "Sure, call you later…have fun on your date!" Adam replied with a laugh. Eli merely shut the door and headed towards his room to get ready for the party…whatever that meant.

The girls were busy setting up; it was about 5:45 now so they still had a little over an hour before people would show. Jenna was in the kitchen preparing the snacks while Clare and Alli were moving anything breakable upstairs to the bedrooms.

"Should I mix the pretzels with the trail mix or leave them separate?" Jenna's voice called from the kitchen as Clare hauled off the final lamp while Alli carried the remaining picture frames. "Uh, whatever, it doesn't matter!" Alli called over her shoulder heading into her room. "I think I'll leave them separate, leave the options open" Jenna said more to herself while pouring the contents into bowls. "Sounds great" Clare said while they descended the steps. "So Jenna, how are you and KC?" Alli asked excitedly as her and Clare pushed the couch up against a wall. "Amazing! He treats me so well, I'm so lucky to have him" Jenna gushed as she mixed the dip with a dreamy look on her face. "I'm happy for you guys" Clare honestly stated. "Thanks Clarebear!" Jenna replied. Alli shot Clare a look while she just shook her head. She was over KC and everything that happened last year. She and KC were never serious and he and Jenna were happy now, as was she. No hard feelings.

"What about you, Alls? How is Drew?" Upon hearing her boyfriend's name the dark haired girl's smile doubled in size. "Wonderful now, the fool finally got some sense knocked into him and made things official last week! Best move of his life if I do say so myself" Alli joked. "That's great, you guys are so cute!" Jenna said now entering the living room and plopping down on the couch. "Yeah, now we need to just get Clare here a man" Alli teased, nudging Clare's shoulder.

"Oh that reminds me! Alli, is it okay if I invited someone to the party?" Clare asked nervously. Alli and Jenna both exchanged knowing looks before Alli replied, "Depends. Is this 'someone' a hearse-driving, black-wearing, totally hot English partner of your's?" "Um…perhaps" Clare softly answered. 'Of course that's fine; just try to restrain yourselves from making out on my bed, deal?" Alli teased. "Ha, trust me, there will be none of that" Clare said blushing. Alli rolled her eyes mumbling "Sure there won't." "Oh my gosh Clarebear, did he ask you out earlier? I knew there had to be a good reason why you ditched us!" Jenna yelled happily. "What? I didn't ditch you, Eli always gives me rides and no, we're just friends" Clare explained expecting to see her friends' faces fall, but instead was met with a look of someone who knows something you don't. "Just friends? You're kidding right? I've seen the way you look at each other, half the school already thinks you're dating" Jenna said disbelievingly. "Well they're wrong. We're friends. We don't feel like that about each other" Clare informed only to be met with howls of laughter.

"Whoa, what's going on here?" Sav asked looking around at the girls as he came down the stairs. "Oh just Clare denying her feelings for Eli again" Alli stated watching her brother's eyebrows scrunch up in confusion. "But aren't you two dating?" Sav asked Clare. "No, we're just friends." "Doesn't seem that way" Sav pointed out. Jenna and Alli both shot her I-told-you-so looks saying in unison "See!" Clare just shook her head as Sav walked to the door, "I'm off to Fiona's. Don't get too wild, Mom and Dad would butcher us?" "We won't, well I can't speak for Clare and Eli" Alli started but was cut off by Clare's fist in her shoulder making the eldest Bhandari laugh as he walked out the door. "Seriously Clare, the boy likes you and I know you like him. Both your faces light up at just the name of the other. Whenever I see him around school he's always quiet and glaring, but around you he's laughing and smiling" Jenna said honestly. "We're just friends" Clare repeated. Jenna shot Clare an exasperated look as Alli put her hand sup saying "I've tried to tell her, girl's in denial." "Ugh, you two are ridiculous! When will you give this up?" Clare said getting frustrated. "Uh, when you admit it" Alli responded like it was obvious. "Don't hold your breath" Clare stated with finality.

For the remainder of time left the girls ventured upstairs to redo their hair and make up while waiting for the arrival of their guests.

By the time 7:15 rolled around the party was going strong, Drew was in the kitchen trying out the snacks, KC and Dave were shuffling through songs on Alli's ipod while Alli, Jenna, and Clare were dancing in the living room. Everyone was having a good time except Clare, who couldn't stop wondering what could have happened to Eli. Alli noticed her friend's sad demeanor and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder saying, "Hey, don't worry, he'll be h-" Before Alli could finish the sound of a doorbell resounded throughout the house instantly making Clare and Alli look up at the door.

"I'll get it" Alli said walking over to the door mumbling threats if the person on the other side wasn't Eli. Fortunately, when Alli threw open the door the man outside holding a pizza out in front of him was in fact, Eli Goldsworthy.

"Someone order a pizza?" He joked holding up the box. Alli didn't even look down as she said unamused, "Cute. I'm assuming Clare invited you?" "Damn Bhandari, I'm really feeling the love" Eli said clutching his chest smirking as Clare appeared by Alli's side. "Party started 15 minutes ago, or could you not see the clock with all that guy liner?" Alli snapped. "Alli!" Clare said shocked. "Sorry, guess you've never heard of being fashionably late?" Eli remarked. "Not when someone is expecting you here at a certain time" Alli retorted before walking away, allowing Eli o step in with a guilty look on his face. "Sorry about her" Clare quietly said. "No, I'm sorry. I just didn't want to show up empty handed, so I grabbed a pizza real quick. I didn't realize it would take so long, I should've left earlier. I didn't mean to keep you waiting" Eli explained regretfully. "You weren't. I have other friends here. Besides, it was just 15 minutes and it was sweet of you to do that. Don't feel bad" Clare said taking the box from his hands and placing it on the table with the other food. Slowly a smirk crept onto his face as he nodded and helped himself to a slice of pizza.

Clare smiled while taking a slice herself asking, "So…no Adam?" "Nope. He decided he'd skip it, didn't want to see, uh, just had other things to do" Eli decided to skip over Adam's reasoning while Clare shook off her confusion concluding it wasn't important.

They finished eating and laughed as they watched their friends dance like fools in the living room before the song switched and every girl in the room began to squeal excitedly. Alli rushed towards Clare yelling, "It's our song!" before dragging her into the crowd leaving behind a confused yet amused Eli, much like earlier that day.

Eli observed with a smirk as the girls belted along to the song and busted out some of the cheesiest moves he'd ever seen. At one point he swore he swore he saw Clare do 'the sprinkler.' Eli tried to place the song but didn't recognize it, something about "gotta get with my friends." Not long later a sweaty and out of breath Drew was by his die. The two nodded hellos before Drew grabbed a glass of punch and chugged it down.

"Hey man, how'd you manage to escape the madness?" Drew asked nodding to the dance floor. Eli shrugged, "Simple. I never entered. Believe it or not, I'm not much of a dancer" Eli joked making Drew laugh. "Yeah, I know what you meant. Alli always manages to find ways to make me do stuff like this, she's hard to resist." "I can imagine, she's quite the little spitfire" Eli responded. "That she is man, that she is. What about Clare? She doesn't force you out on the dance floor or carry her bags around, things like that?" Drew asked somewhat confusing Eli. "Uh…no. That's more boyfriend stuff don't you think?" Now Drew was the one confused, pointing a finger back and forth from Eli to Clare, "But…aren't you two like…together?" Eli widened his eyes and quickly shook his head, "No, we're just friends." "Really? Oh, my bad bro" Drew said. "It's fine, you wouldn't believe how many time this happens" Eli said with a laugh. "Actually, I bet I would. They way you two act around each other just from what I've seen at school, it more than friendly" Drew stated making his way back into the crowd before Eli could respond.

Eli stood for a few minutes still pondering Drew's words. Did that many people really think about him and Clare like that? He thought with a laugh recalling just how many people had made such comments lately: Drew, all the knowing winks from Alli, her and Jenna in the parking lot, his own mother asking if he'd made things official yet and even Miss Dawes, telling them how cute they were while playfully arguing in English. Of course, Adam wasn't helping their case; if anyone asked the stature of their relationship he'd glance in Eli's direction before loudly announcing that the two are madly in love… they just didn't know it yet.

While Eli was thinking, the song had (finally) ended and the girls had calmed themselves down some. Dave had wandered off towards the bathroom while Drew, KC, Alli and Jenna continued to dance to some song that was surely in some Top 40 countdown. All Eli was focused on was the out of breath beauty approaching him with a smile.

"Hey, sorry about that." Clare spoke slightly breathless. "No worries, it was entertaining to say the least. I didn't know one song could cause so much…frenzy" Eli said widening his eyes dramatically. "You obviously haven't spent enough time with Alli then" Clare laughed back. Eli just chuckled before indicating with his arms and asking Clare, "Can I get you a drink?" Clare nodded, "Yes. Please." as she followed his lead into the kitchen.

Clare leaned against the counter while Eli poured them both glasses of punch before handing Clare her drink and joining her against the counter, their bodies practically touching. Both sipped their drinks quietly for a few moments just stealing glances at one another and listening to their friend sin the living room, which usually consisted of Alli shrieking, "This is my song!"

"I'm really glad you're here" Clare suddenly blurted. Eli smirked broadly as Clare nervously explained, "I mean I know this is probably really boring with the dancing and none of your friends are here, but…I'm glad you came." Eli turned a bit to face her saying, "Clare, I am having fun. Dancing…isn't exactly my style, but I could watch you and Alli do the robot for hours" Eli teased while Clare covered her face, "and _you're_ my friend. I cam here to spend time with _you_, besides, these guys aren't so bad. It's just the music that's getting to me." Clare turned her body to Eli as she joked, "That's just because you're not used to music that _doesn't_ make your ears bleed." "You know you love it" Eli responded narrowing his eyes and stepping towards her. Clare, in response, took a step forward as well leaving only inches between them as she snarkily replied, "Oh, that must be why I constantly complain about it, cause I love it?" Eli leaned down and huskily whispered, "We all know it's just your futile attempt to hide the truth: _Clare Edwards_ likes, gasp, _metal_ music? Say it isn't so!"

Clare opened her mouth to retort when Alli's voice suddenly interrupted, "Hey lovebirds." Both Clare and Eli jumped back from each other blushing furiously. Alli looked at them suspiciously asking, "Were you two gonna kiss?" "NO!" both yelled back. Alli put her hands up defensively, "Geez, relax. Just a simple question. Anyway, if you're done playing kissy-kissy come join us in the living room, we've been waiting." Clare looked at her questionably as Alli said slightly annoyed, "I called you earlier! We're playing Truth or Dare." Eli let out a bark of a laugh saying disbelievingly, "Truth or Dare! Yeah, I'm not playing Truth or Dare." Alli shot him a glare stating, "Oh _yes_ you are" as she latched a well manicured hand onto Clare and Eli's wrists and dragged them into the living room where everyone else already sat around the room in a circle.

Upon being released Eli and Clare both sat down together on the love seat while Alli wore a look of accomplishment. Dave soon trudged into the room with a soda looking around defeated at the full couches: KC and Jenna in chairs, Eli and Clare in the love seat and Drew and Alli on the full couch. "Where should I sit?' Dave asked. Alli quickly stood, grabbed him by the shoulders and threw him down between the two on the love seat. "You can sit by Clare and Eli, they don't mind right?" Alli asked with a wicked look in her eyes. Clare mumbled a "No" while Dave tried to get comfortable between the two as Eli just glared at Alli, knowing how much she _knew_ he minded.

Clare soon got uncomfortable on the two person couch and decided to join Alli and Drew on the full couch while Alli explained the rules shooting Eli an apologetic look.

"So," Alli said clapping her hands, "my party, I go first. Now, who to choose? Who to choose? Ah…Eli!" He groaned and looked up at Alli's over excited face, he knew this was a bad idea; there was an evil glint in her brown eyes that made Eli fear this game wasn't just to pass the time. The little Bhandari had an ulterior motive and it made him nervous as hell.

"Truth or Dare?" Alli asked widening her eyes dangerous. Normally, Eli would pick dare without a second thought, but he didn't trust Alli and he was pretty sure whatever she was scheming had to do with him. So, with a sigh he picked truth.

"Truth hmmm? Okay Eli…do you happen to have _more_ than friendly feelings for anyone at this party?" Alli asked with fake innocence. Eli was expecting this question, but not this early and not as blunt, so he couldn't help the slight blush that appeared on his face while his body tensed up and his eyes dropped to his lap. He took a deep breath before slowly replying, "I…_might_." "Oh?" Alli said looking obnoxiously at Clare who was shaking her curls disapprovingly at her friend's antics, "do tell." "Sorry, Alli, as much as I'd love to divulge that information, that wasn't apart of the question" Eli responded cheekily, his smirk dominant on his face.

To change the subject and avoid Alli's glare, Eli quickly dared Dave to prank call Mrs. Torres. The call lasted all of ten seconds: he only got to "Is your refrigerator running?" before Mrs. Torres informed him she was not amused and slammed the receiver down. "What a bitch" Dave said stunned after hearing the dial tone, he quickly added, "no offence Drew." "Believe me man, none taken" Drew laughed thinking of his mother and her over-the-top ways.

"Truth or Dare…KC?" Dave asked. KC immediately chose dare with an excited smile. "I dare you to…put on one of Alli's mom's bras!" Dave exclaimed. With a heavy sigh the taller boy followed Alli up the stairs only to return with a medium sized bra on underneath his t-shirt. Upon seeing him everyone burst into laughter while Jenna copped a feel. Eventually he shrugged everyone off before turning to Eli. "Truth or Dare?" Not about to join KC and get his own accessory he picked truth. "Why do you drive a hearse?" KC asked right away much to Eli's delight. It always amazed him how intrigued people were by Morty. Eli simply shrugged as he stated, "Makes disposing of the bodies a hell of a lot easier." He held a serious look before he and Clare laughed at all the frightened expression their friends were giving Eli. "Joking of course. I liked it and the guy gave me a good deal on it. Plus, it's easy to find in parking lots" Eli clarified.

The game proceeded like that, consisting of Eli daring Drew to send Adam sexy messages (Adam responded simply with "What the HELL Drew! No!), Drew asking Jenna how far she's gone (all the way), then Jenna asking Clare if she thought Eli was attractive. Eli instantly sat up, a smirk playing on his lips as he awaited Clare's answer. Clare blushed deeply as she stuttered, "I…uh, well…I mean…he's not bad looking." Alli rolled her eyes as Eli's smirk melted into a smile.

Clare continued, daring Alli to dance in the street while singing Backstreet Boys, Alli then asked Dave what his most embarrassing moment was (being depantsed in 8th grade), next Dave dared Drew to let Alli do his hair (they renamed him Andrewlika). Drew then, much to everyone's disappointment, dared Alli to kiss him (Clare even threw a pillow at the couple), feeling mischievous, Alli went on to dare KC to grace them with a strip tease (Drew and Dave slipped him some one's), in return KC dared Eli to chug a glass of a mystery concoction (vinegar, garlic salt and milk). Jenna was then dared by Eli to go next door and politely ask the neighbors to borrow one egg…with red dyed corn syrup dripping from her mouth (the Roberts will surely be scarred forever).

After Jenna wiped her mouth and a few dares later, Eli was asking Clare "Truth or Dare, Edwards?" Showing off that gifted program brain of hers, she picked truth. "Alright _Saint _Clare, what's the most devilish thing you've ever done?" "Besides befriend you?" she joked. "Oh ha, ha" Eli dully replied. "Probably when I…" Clare blushed, "um…brought a…vibrator to school." Eli immediately spat the punch he was drinking all over Dave as he choked out "What?" Dave got up to excuse himself while Drew's jaw dropped to the floor and everyone else laughed remembering what happened. "It's…it's not what you think. It wasn't mine! I barely even knew what it was; I didn't mean to bring it. It was one big misunderstanding" Clare explained. After regaining his composure Eli stared at Clare in awe saying, "I see you in a whole new light, Edwards." Too far away to hit him, Clare had to settle for sticking her tongue out at him.

"Okay you two! Other people are here remember? You know, playing the game" Alli said dramatically waving her arms around. "Fine, Alli, you seem so eager, Truth or Dare?" Clare asked. Alli tapped her chin momentarily then announced, "Dare." Clare smiled to herself before saying, "I dare you to refrain from forcing me to tell any more embarrassing memories. That also refrains you from telling them." Alli's face fell instantly, as did Eli's. "Boo, you're no fun" Alli huffed, folding her arms over her chest. "I'm plenty fun" Clare quietly mumbled as Eli declared, "Your turn, Bhandari."

Alli turned her eyes on Eli who instantly felt like he was being scrutinized. Her eyes narrowed and she slowly asked, "Truth…or dare, Eli?" Remembering her question from earlier and how open ended he left it, Eli hesitated then chose dare. Relief rushed through him when he saw no evil glint in her eye. Maybe she had no secret agenda. Maybe she wouldn't even mention Clare. Maybe-

"I dare you, Eli, to tell three lies about your feeling regarding Clare" Alli said now with a triumphant smile on her tanned face. Eli felt his eyes widen as everyone turned to survey him. He couldn't help but make eye contact with Clare for a second to see she was blushing before he looked away and rubbed his neck awkwardly.

"Three lies…about Clare?" He asked as Alli nodded, clarifying "Your _feelings_ about Clare." Eli saw Drew smirk at him while Jenna made a face at Clare. "Okay…um, I hate Clare. I think Clare is ugly and…" Eli trailed off unsure of what to say here without embarrassing himself. "You are Clare are just friends?" Alli suggested as everyone laughed. Slightly annoyed, Eli said, "We are just friends" forgetting the dare. Clare's eyes bulged as Eli realized what he said, frantically shaking his head while Alli stated, "Knew it."

Sensing the tension, KC exclaimed, "I've had enough of Truth or Dare, let's party!" To which everyone happily agreed except Alli, who pouted and whined, "Come on guys." but she was quickly tuned out by Dave who cranked the radio back up to party level.

Drew quickly went to the bathroom to take out all the clips and ponytails in his hair while KC removed the bra and returned it to Alli. She took it upstairs while Jenna drug Clare out to dance alongside Dave. Eli resumed his position in the kitchen doorframe watching the three dance.

He ran his tongue over his teeth and grimaced, still tasting the bitter aftermath of KC's drink in his mouth. He desperately wished he had some gum on him and made a mental note to brush his teeth at least three times when he got home later.

Suddenly, he felt a presence behind him and turned to see Alli peering up at him. "Gum?" Alli asked seeming to read his thoughts. "Yeah actually, thanks" Eli said taking the pack she held out to him. "Figured your mouth tastes pretty nasty right about now" Alli explained watching Eli shove several pieces in his mouth. "I grabbed the minty kind, you know, in case you plan on kissing anyone tonight. I don't think Clare's a fan of vinegar" Alli cheekily added. "Yeah, well, I'm not planning on kissing anyone" Eli said ignoring her last comment. "Suuuure."

Eli continued munching on the gum, loving how overwhelming the mint flavor was on his tongue as he focused his attention back on Clare's dancing form and not the little Indian girl beside him. "You know," came Alli's voice again, "you could always ask her to dance. She might like you just as much as you like her." Eli decided to feign ignorance quickly replying, "I don't know what you're talking about." He could've sworn he _felt_ Alli roll her eyes at that. As an afterthought he added, "That was very sneaky of you earlier by the way." Alli laughed before replying, "Were you expecting anything else?" Eli let out a laugh himself at that, he honestly didn't.

They stood quietly a few minutes longer watching their friends dance with a now braless KC and a once again manly looking Drew. Eli gazed at Clare, who kept shooting smiles in his direction while Alli just surveyed the two of them. Their attraction was obvious; everyone there could sense it…except for the two involved. Alli figured they both knew it as well; they were just choosing to be blissfully unaware for some stupid reason (probably just to annoy her). She was _not_ going to stand for that.

Breaking the silence, Alli began, "I've been thinking about something, maybe you could help me?" Not even tearing his eyes off Clare, Eli stated, "Shoot." "Well," Alli started, "I was thinking about this person you like. Who could it be?" She stated mockingly noticing his green eyes widen. "I mean, you're not friends with me or Jenna and I'm pretty sure you're not into dudes…Hmmm, that only leaves Cl-"

Before finishing her sentence Eli interrupted, "Gotta go" and took off towards the kitchen. Unfortunately for him, Alli had the reflexes of a cat and snatched a handful of his black shirt and pulled him back before he could make an escape. "Listen. You like Clare. Clare likes you. Quit dancing around this and make a move already!" Alli said matter-of-factly. Without giving him time to respond she stuttered her way back to the mass of dancers in her living room.

Eli stood dumbfounded momentarily by Alli's bluntness before a small hand attached itself to his and began dragging him to the dance floor. Taking in the auburn curls in front of him, Eli realized Clare had led him to the middle of the living room as a catchy beat blasted through the speakers. Slightly yelling due to the noise, Clare said to Eli, "Dance with me!" He loved the way her blue eyes lit up with hope, but couldn't stop himself from turning her down explaining, "I…I can't dance." He tried making his way back to the kitchen, but Clare stopped him. "You think _I_ can? I look like a fool out here!" she said with a laugh. Eli hesitated briefly, "I wouldn't know what to do" he said honestly. "I'll show you" she replied taking his large hands in hers.

Clare started moving her hips side to side in sync with the song while bringing their hands up and moving them to the beat, occasionally swaying them and bobbing her head. Eli soon started to get the hang of it and began slightly jumping around her with her hands still tightly enveloped in his much to Clare's delight. A goofy grin grew over her face and she began to jump along with him as his grew in momentum. A surge of courage met Eli as he dropped one of Clare's hands, quickly spun her around then grabbed her lone hand once more. They laughed and danced until the song hit its final note and faded out.

A new song began, but Dave's voice shouted overtop the music, "It's almost 11:00, I should get home." KC checked his own watch in confirmation then said, "Yeah, me too, got lifting in the morning." The two quickly said their goodbyes before making their leave. Eli, who was still facing Clare and had been clutching her hands since the song ended, leaned in and whispered in her ear, "I should probably get going too." Clare pouted and asked sadly, "You _have_ to?" Eli chuckled replying, "If I don't want to deal with the wrath of Cece, then yes." Defeated, Clare nodded as Eli leaned in again asking quietly, his breath tickling her ear, "Walk me out?" "Of course" she whispered back, loving the actual _smile_ he gave in return.

Eli thanked Alli for inviting him, although she technically didn't and fist bumped Drew before telling the girls not to get too rowdy tonight. Ignoring the knowing looks from Alli, Jenna and Drew, Eli reached out and grabbed Clare's hand and led her to the door. Closing it behind her, Clare couldn't help but chuckle at the excited looks on the girls' faces and the exaggerated wink from Drew.

With each step that brought them closer to Morty, Eli pulled Clare closer to his body before they stopped directly beside his car and turned towards each other.

"Thanks for coming" Clare honestly told Eli with a smile that he gladly returned quickly replying, "Thanks for inviting me…and showing me how to dance." Clare laughed shooting back, "You're not _entirely_ hopeless." Eli smirked and gazed at her for a few seconds, 'So, about earlier, with the whole Truth or Dare thing" Eli started, but Clare raised her free hand to shush him. "Don't worry about it. I've been best friends with Alli for some time now; I know how she likes to get under people's skin." Eli shot her a grateful look then said, "We should do this again sometime." "Yeah, maybe next time Adam can come." Eli laughed, "I doubt it, he says he wouldn't be able to enjoy himself on account of 'we're too lovey dovey.' I blame you." "Me? No it's definitely you who has been fawning over me. Ask Alli and Jenna." Clare teased. "Nope. It's you. You can't resist the charm, Edwards. Ask Adam or Drew" Eli retorted. "Okay," Clare began, "so you might be _kind of _charming" she said poking him in the chest. "Damn right I am" Eli whispered back with a smirk.

They stared at each other before a smirk of her own replaced Clare's smile and she deviously said, "So…tell me about this crush of your's" raising her eyebrows flirtatiously. Eli blushed momentarily as he stepped closer to Clare and quietly started, "Well, she's a year younger than me, a little bit shorter than me, smart, funny…" Clare nodded, "Go on." Eli brought his free hand up and tucked a loose curl behind Clare's ear then cupped her cheek, feeling the heat radiate from her blush as he continued, "She has short, curly hair and the prettiest blue eyes I've ever seen." Clare's eyes dropped as her smile grew and asked, "Oh yeah?" He leaned in closer, moving his hand from her cheek to her chin and tilted it up until her blue eyes met his. "Yeah" he softly whispered then pressed his lips to hers, instantly feeling her respond.

Their lips moved together faster in frustration of ignoring their feelings for so long, they were absolutely in love with the way their lips felt on the others. Clare dropped their intertwined hands and grabbed the front of Eli's shirt and pulled him close. She smiled when she felt him smirk into the kiss as his hands made their way to her waist and the back of her neck, running his long fingers through her soft curls.

Eventually they pulled away, but still held each other as they tried to regain their breath. "Wow" Clare breathed. "Yeah" Eli whispered back with a smile. They heard muffled cheers and bangs coming from within the house and as they turned they saw three heads peering out the blinds, once they saw they had been caught they instantly ducked down. Clare blushed even more and hid her face in the crook of Eli's neck as he hugged her close and laughed at their nosey friends.

Amidst their embrace Drew walked out of the house to his own car, acting oblivious to the couple, but quickly shot a "Finally!" in their direction and driving off. Clare pulled away from Eli, the color now gone from her cheeks and asked curiously, "So…about those lies…with your feelings?" "Well, I definitely don't hate you. And I think you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen" Eli said honestly, giving her a quick peck to the forehead. "…And about how we're just friends…?" Clare asked unsure. "Total lie. You're way more than a friend, Clare." She smiled broadly, but asked still uncertain, "…So what exactly am I to you?" "Well," Eli said looking her directly in the eyes, "I'd really like it if you would be my girlfriend?" he asked shyly.

A wide smile took over her face as she grabbed his collar and pulled him to her lips once more, not able to get enough of him. Breaking away she jokingly asked, "Does that answer your question?" Eli smirked, kissed her once more than replied, "See you later …_girlfriend_." "You better…_boyfriend_" She replied with a wide grin. Eli winked at her as he climbed into his car.

Clare bounded up the steps, prepared to give all the juicy details to Alli and Jenna who she was sure were just behind the door eagerly awaiting her arrival. Before entering, Clare turned on her heel and blew Eli one last kiss who gladly smirked back. He pulled out after seeing Clare reenter the house and hearing what he believed were squeals and started the drive home, his mind flooded with the thoughts of a blue-eyed girl. He couldn't help but think; maybe Alli wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
